


No Matter What

by LittleMissMint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Paralysis, Pregnancy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMint/pseuds/LittleMissMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the events of 4x10, what if Felicity was pregnant before the accident. [Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Here's a quick little one-shot that I know a few people have been thinking about. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> MWAH!

“Mr Queen,” The man outside the door of Felicity’s room approaches him professionally. “My name is Jonathan Grant, I’ve been aiding Ms Smoak.”

“Ahh, yes,” Oliver responds with a deep breath, bringing himself back to reality. “It’s nice to meet you doctor… I wanted to thank you.”

Dr Grant shakes his head dejectedly. “I wish I could’ve done more… I-”

“No,” Oliver interrupts him. “You saved her life. That’s all that matters.” He shakes the doctors hand before being led down the hallway. 

“I wanted to talk with you,” he starts as they walk. “You’re Ms Smoak’s boyfriend, correct?”

“Fiancé, actually,” Oliver corrects him quickly. 

“Right, congratulations,” he adds. “Well, as her fiancé, there’s something you should know.” He stops walking and looks at Oliver with sympathy. “While we were operating, there was something we noticed… something that happened during the incident that we had no knowledge of prior to her emergency surgery.” Olivier stars at him, concerned while the doctor takes a deep breath. “Mr Queen, were you aware that Ms Smoak was pregnant?”

He swears his heard stops for a moment. “No,” he shakes his head in a daze. “No, I wasn’t...” Then it hits him. She was pregnant. He suddenly feels sick, his stomach in knots as the doctor attempts to explain to him how the bullet that lodged itself into her spinal cord caused a placental abruption on impact. How the placenta separated from the uterus depriving the baby of oxygen and vital nutrients it needed to survive. 

“The foetus was only about five weeks. The effect would have been instant,” Dr Grant explains. “I’m very sorry there’s nothing we could’ve done.”

Oliver is silent for a while; trying his hardest to comprehend the flow of information he just received. In one single conversation he found out that he had and lost a baby in the same accident that paralysed his fiancé. “Does she know?” his voice sounds dry and cracked as he speaks.

“No,” Dr Grant shakes his head. “I thought it might be best coming from a loved one.”

“You want me to tell her,” it’s not a question.

Dr Grant pauses a moment before responding. “I can ask her mother if you’d prefer not to. These things are often better to hear from someone she cares deeply for…”

“I understand,” Oliver breathes. “Thank you doctor...” Dr Grant nods and shakes Oliver’s hand with a sympathetic smile before leaving him down the hall. 

Oliver sighs heavily, rubbing his hands over his tired face as he contemplates how to break the news to Felicity. He slowly walks back down the hallway, pausing at her door before opening it carefully. She’s sleeping as he sits down next to her, reaching for her hand. Her eyes flutter open at the touch and she smiles weakly at his presence. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” he tries to reciprocate her smile. “I ran into your doctor on my way out.

“Yeah?” she says softly. “What’d he say?”

“He umm…” he pauses for a moment and sighs. “Felicity… you were pregnant and the impact… it umm… it… you lost the baby…”

Her eyes glaze over and she doesn’t respond. After a few minutes her eyes mimic Oliver’s and fill with tears. “What…” she sighs, he voice timid.

“Felicity… I’m so sorry,” he tells her honestly. “This is all my fault, I’m… I’m so, so, sorry.”

She shakes he head. “Stop apologising… This isn’t your fault. I should’ve known. I was pregnant and I didn’t even know… how could I not have known.”

“Felicity,” Oliver stops her, he leans forward and kisses her forehead gently. Her eyes close causing tears to run down her cheeks. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this. This is all just a horrible, awful thing… But I promise you, I will find him and I will take him down. “ 

“Thank you,” She forces a small smile. “Thank you for staying…”

“I’ll always stay,” He assures her. “No matter what…”


End file.
